Summer Mood
by Master thief Gray Shadow
Summary: The heat has been getting to Futaba today. Futa!Claudine


The small fan going in the corner of the dorm room did little to cool it by any significant margin. Futaba was still rendered almost immoblie, spread-eagle over her crumpled sheets and clad in only shorts and a loose-fitting tank. The heat itself wasn't so much of a problem, she was good at just shrugging things like this off, but its effects on her body were devastating. She groaned as her legs shifted slightly, reminding her of the stickiness that coated the inside of her shorts. Considering that she was perpetually low-level horny-Kaoruko would often joke that she didn't have an off switch-anything that would serve to amplify the ever-present heat in her loins could quickly become torturous. A long, heavy sigh escaping from her lips, she looked over at the room's other, empty bed. And of course the person on whom she normally relied for handling stuff like this was, for once, not around. Apparently Kaoruko had made some kind of plans with Maya earlier this week, and while today's weather had made her somewhat reluctant to go Maya had been very insistent. So here she was, hot, alone, and filled with an overwhelming desire to fuck. Or to be fucked. Either was good.

Absentmindedly she rubbed her thighs together. At this rate she was probably going to go insane if she didn't get off soon, and if nobody was around to help her out with this… She sighed again. Futaba didn't really like taking care of herself, but she didn't seem to have much of a choice at the moment.

A hand slid down her stomach, slightly exposed from her shirt riding up, and stopped when it reached her waistband. Her fingertips slipped under, gently rubbing the sweat-soaked skin. She exhaled softly as they slowly went lower, until they entangled themselves in the curls that lay above the source of her problems, slightly damp with sweat and arousal. Her shorts were soaked too, clinging to her skin. It didn't look like much prep would be needed today, not that it was needed usually whenever she was forced to resort to this. Her fingers finally reached her soaked, dripping core, and without any pause or hesitation she pushed two fingers inside.

"Fuck…" The relief of finally having _something_ inside her was only matched by the slick heat wrapped around her fingers. Not even bothering to give herself time to adjust she began pumping them in and out of her, pressing her thumb against her clit for extra measure. She rolled her hips against her hand, desperate for whatever pleasure it could give. Soft gasps and moans came forth from her mouth as she probed as deep as she could, spreading her fingers apart to stretch herself out a bit. She groaned in relief at finally, _finally_ getting just a little bit of relief.

It didn't last long. A few minutes of this and Futaba soon found herself getting nowhere fast. If anything she had just made things worse by winding herself up tighter. Yes, it felt good, but it wasn't anywhere near enough. Fingers alone wouldn't do, she needed hands gripping her waist, teeth grazing the back of her neck, whispers in her ear. Things that weren't quite available at the moment. Pulling her soaked fingers out of her shorts, she sighed softly to herself. How the fuck was she supposed to get off now?

Well...she could try using _that_. Sure, it wasn't a substitute for another person, but it was probably likely to make her feel a little more than her fingers.

Managing to summon enough energy to put her body into motion, Futaba lifted herself off the bed and swung her legs over the side. They wobbled slightly as she shifted her weight onto them, probably from a combination of fatigue and arousal. She took a moment to steady herself before standing up and making her way over to Kaoruko's bed. Kneeling down, she lifted the bedskirt and looked underneath. Kaoruko didn't keep much under her bed, so the item she was looking for could be spotted instantly. Futaba smirked as she pulled it out. A nondescript-looking black box, with a small heart-shaped latch on the front that Futaba eagerly undid. Opening the box revealed that the inside was lined with soft pink velvet, and within the velvet were nestled two objects. The first was a neatly folder black leather harness. Futaba paid this little mind, it wasn't what she was looking for. It was the second object that was of interest to her, and her breathing started getting a little heavier as she lifted it out.

A dildo, seven inches in length, moderately girthy, the same hot pink color as the velvet it had been resting in moments ago. The design was simple and straightforward, completely smooth with no added features. Futaba chuckled slightly as she recalled how Kaoruko had wanted an "elegant" design when they had been picking this out, and not something "ugly and vulgar". To which she had responded that a sex toy was inherently vulgar, and had been subjected to a bizarre rant about how Hanayagi Kaoruko must always be elegant and beautiful even while pounding someone into the mattress. Was it possible for a dildo to be elegant? Regardless, this one seemed to meet whatever standards Kaoruko had, considering how eager she always was to bring it out. Futaba closed the box and slid it back under the bed for now before moving over to a drawer by Kaoruko's desk. She opened it and pulled out what she had been looking for, holding it up. A small bottle of lube. She wasn't sure if she'd be needing it, but it was probably good to have. She closed the drawer and flopped back down onto her bed, setting the items she was carrying aside before shucking off her shorts in one smooth motion. Even when exposed to the air, she didn't really feel much cooler.

Sitting up, she poured a generous amount of lube onto the toy, its pink surface now glistening in the sunlight. There'd be no trouble getting this inside her, that was for sure. She spread her legs, now getting a good look at her pussy and the small stream flowing out from it, and positioned the slick toy in front of it. She rubbed it against her slit a few times, letting out a few low groans, before sliding the toy in.

Ohhhhhhh gods. The material was cool against her hot inner walls, and the lube only served to make it cooler. A wave of pleasure travelled outward from her core and throughout her body, and she let out a strangled gasp as it reached her toes and fingertips. She fell back as she pushed it in further, feeling it stretching her out in a way her fingers couldn't hope to accomplish. She was full. This, this was more like it. The moment it was in as far as it would go she pulled it out again and slammed it back in.

Futaba's moans were loud and unrestrained as she pounded herself with the toy. One of her hands slipped under her shirt and went straight for her nipple, pinching and squeezing the erect nub. Her hips bucked upward as the toy rapidly slid in and out of her, lube and girlcum splashing onto the sheets from the sheer forcefulness. Fuck, this was good. She howled as she felt her climax drawing closer, eagerly anticipating reaching her peak. Heh, looks like she didn't need any help after a-

"It's a little hot to be doing that, _non_?"

Oh, fuck.

Futaba jerked her head upward, greeted by a sight that seemed to instantly cool her blood that had been running so hot just a moment before. Although she could feel her cheeks heating slightly, given the teasing expression of the person leaning against her doorframe.

"Kuroko, what the fuck?" She sat up, tucking in her legs in a futile attempt at protecting her modesty.

"You were being really loud," Claudine said, smirking. "Everyone heard you, you know."

Everyone? Futaba's face flushed scarlet at the thought. Fuck, she wasn't gonna be able to look at any of them now, hell, she could barely look at Claudine. Cool, cool. Maybe this heat would make her burst into flames. The growing smirk on Claudine's face wasn't helping.

"You look like you could use some help."

"...What?"

Claudine approached slowly, her smirk now taking on a sort of hungry edge. "You looked really into what you were doing. It got me...hmm…" it was at this point that Futaba noticed the slight tent poking out from Claudine's shorts, "a little excited myself."

She should have been embarrassed. Should have been. That would have made sense. But the prospect of getting fucked seemed way too appealing right now. Especially since she hadn't gotten to cum yet. Claudine had now crawled onto the bed, pulling apart Futaba's legs before gently shoving her backwards, making her fall against the mattress.

"Futaba..._mon petit minou_…" Claudine's voice was low and sultry now, stoking the fire that had already been burning so hotly. "You know you can come to me for that kind of thing now, right?"

"...Oh yeah." Well excuse her for forgetting. This polyamory thing was kind of new to her. "So...do you wanna put it in or something?" She phrased it as a question, although as soon as she'd said it she wondered if it should have been a request.

Claudine stroked her chin thoughtfully, looking down at the pink dildo still halfway inside with amusement and curiosity. "Actually," she said, shifting back closer to the foot of the bed, "I'd like to watch you play with that some more." She leaned back, and Futaba found she had a really, really good view of her bulge now. "You looked really hot, seriously."

Futaba grumbled a little. "Didn't you say you were gonna fuck me?"

Claudine just flashed a toothy grin before hopping off the bed and standing at the side of it. "I'll get to that." She swiftly pulled down her shorts and underwear in one smooth motion, her cock bouncing as it was freed. "I just want to play a little first." Futaba swallowed.

"Aw c'mon, Kuroko, why can't we just-" Before she could even finish her sentence Futaba was grabbed by her shoulders and positioned so that she was on her back, her head hanging off the side of the bed. And her face was mere inches from Claudine's rock-hard dick. Okay, yeah, she had a good idea where things were going.

"I'll do it later," Claudine said, grabbing her cock and brushing the head against Futaba's lips. "It'll be a reward for you if you're a good girl. But for now..._ouvre la bouche_. Open up."

Seeing that she didn't have much of a choice here, Futaba opened her mouth wide, wide enough for Claudine's girthy cock to slide right in. Perhaps a bit too quickly, as she found herself gagging a little as the head hit the back her throat. Fortunately Claudine seemed to notice this, as she ceased all movement to allow Futaba to adjust.

"How's it taste?" She taunted. _Like a dick_, Futaba wanted to retort, but she could only grumble unintelligibly around her shaft. Claudine chuckled lowly at her attempt to respond. "Merci, I'm flattered. Now hurry up and fuck yourself." Grumbling some more, Futaba resumed sliding the dildo in and out of herself, this time considerably slower than before. There was a lot going on here, she needed to give herself a moment to figure everything out. Especially when Claudine pulled almost all the way out of her mouth, only the head remaining inside.

It was very, very hard not to choke when Claudine thrust herself forward, her cock slamming into Futaba's throat. Her eyes shut tightly and she struggled to draw in breath as Claudine started moving at a slow but rough pace, but, well, she would be lying if she said this wasn't doing anything for her. Her own movements with the toy began to match Claudine's thrusts, and she couldn't help but moan around her shaft. That earned her another chuckle.

"Looking good so far," She said with a slight hum. "You like having your mouth fucked, don't you? _Tu es vraiment un petite pute_. I see you going faster." Futaba moaned. Yeah, she was loving the feeling of gagging on Claudine's cock, loving the taste of it in her mouth. Her head was starting to get a little fuzzy as she started nearing her climax again, and this time she hoped she'd be allowed to finish. She bucked her hips, her juices splashing against her thighs as her thrusts grew wilder and more uncontrolled. Fuck, she was so close…

"Yeah, that's good, keep doing that…" Claudine's voice was low and husky now, and hearing it was enough to make Futaba's eyes roll back in her head at this point. "_Merde, je vais jouir, merde_!" There was a very sudden increase in Claudine's speed and roughness, which caught Futaba off guard. The way her mouth was quickly filling with thick, salty seed was only disorienting her further. Fuck, that was good. Futaba lifted her hips and moaned around Claudine's cock as her own orgasm wracked her body.

A small stream of cum dribbled out from the corner of Futaba's mouth as Claudine removed herself. She gasped for breath before looking up, only to be met with a disappointed gaze.

"Come on," Claudine said, kneeling down and swiping away her runaway drop of seed with her thumb. "Don't waste that, the least you can do is swallow it." Futaba let out a long exhale through her nose, before complying and gulping down the sticky stuff that had been sitting in her mouth. It actually didn't taste so bad, all things considered. "_Bien, bien_." Before Futaba could get in some kind of wry comment Claudine's lips were against hers, her tongue not-so-politely seeking entrance. Given her slightly winded post-orgasm/facefucking state, she didn't exactly have the energy to resist.

Futaba was no stranger to kissing, tongue or no. But given that she was kind of upside down at the moment this particular kiss was something new. Claudine's aggressive probing was stealing what little breath she had managed to regain, and while that was definitely frustrating it was also getting her going again. She reached over and put one hand behind Claudine's head, pulling her in deeper. Claudine just chuckled a little.

"_D'accord_," Claudine said as she broke the kiss. "You did pretty good. I guess I can do you properly."

"Fucking finally," Futaba said breathlessly as she shifted into a more comfortable position. She settled for lying on her back, like she had been before being interrupted. The toy was still buried inside her, so she gripped it with her fingers and slowly pulled it out. It was slick to the touch and a little difficult to get ahold of, but it was eventually out. A sticky string connecting the dildo to her pussy was stretched out as she lifted it away, and she couldn't help but marvel at how utterly drenched it was. "Heh, doesn't look like you're gonna have to work too hard to get in there," She said, throwing the toy to the side somewhere.

"_Oui_," Claudine said, climbing onto the bed and positioning herself so that she hovered over Futaba. "I can see that much." The tip of her once again erect dick teased Futaba's drenched entrance. "Ready?"

"I am so ready," Futaba said, steadying herself by placing her hands on Claudine's shoulders. "Just fuck me up, Kuroko." Claudine grinned before sliding herself in.

The noise that Futaba made as Claudine sheathed herself inside her was low, but at the same time loud and long. Her cock was so thick and hot and Futaba could even feel it twitching inside her. Fuck. This was exactly what she'd been craving and now she finally had it and it was so goddamn perfect. Her back arched up off the bed and her nails dug into Claudine's shoulders as a new wave of heat washed over her body.

"_Merde_," Claudine panted. "Even after all that you're still so tight…" She shifted her hips slightly, pulling out only just a little. "Maybe it's because you're so tiny."

Fuck that. Not in the mood to have her insecurities brought up, Futaba wrapped her legs around Claudine's waist, pulling her inwards. The message was clear, and Claudine drew her hips back before roughly thrusting them forward again, soon easing herself into a slow but brutal pace.

"Fuck...Kuroko...ah, fuck!" Futaba rolled her hips in time with Claudine's thrusts. One hit particularly deep, and she instinctively shut her eyes tightly and let out a loud moan. When she was able to reopen her eyes she was greeted by Claudine's rose eyes, darkened with lust, gazing into her own. "Nnh...Kuroko, need more…"

"More, hm?" Claudine's eyes shifted over to the side slightly. Her movements seemed to slow, until they had all but stopped. "More…" She withdrew herself completely.

"Yeah, I said more." What the hell was this? Why was she stopping? This was the exact opposite of what Futaba had asked for. "C'mon Kuroko, what are you-" She was rather rudely interrupted by Claudine very suddenly flipping her over onto her stomach, her face landing in her pillow. Scowling, she lifted herself up and looked back. "What are you doing?" Claudine just grinned before re-inserting herself. She then reached over to the side and picked up...oh. Oh fuck. Futaba began to sweat nervously.

"Pass me that bottle of lube over there," Claudine said as she examined the pink dildo in her hand. Futaba glanced at the bottle lying next to her. Did she really want to do what she thought Claudine was going to do? Well, she wasn't exactly against it, she supposed. With a shrug she complied and handed the bottle over to Claudine. "_Merci_, this should be good."

It was less than a minute, but given that Futaba was holding her breath the whole time it felt a lot longer. She finally released it as she felt something cold and wet poking at her rear entrance. "Ah! Sh-shit…"

"Relax, it's really going to hurt if you don't," Claudine said. Taking in a few deep breaths, Futaba willed her body to loosen up slightly. Moments later she felt the toy entering her.

"Owww…" Okay, this was new. And a little painful. Something was definitely being stretched out more than it was supposed to be. Not that she wasn't enjoying it, but this really wasn't something she was used to. "Fuck, that...ah, that feels weird."

"Good weird or bad weird?"

"Nnh...good weird."

"_Bien_." Futaba felt Claudine grasp her hips and pull out almost all the way, and she buried her face in the pillow in anticipation. Her heart was racing, she genuinely couldn't wait to find out how this would feel. "Be as loud as you want, _mon petit minou_." Without any further words she slammed back in.

Futaba was in a lot of pain right now. The toy was already filling her and stretching her beyond her capacity, and now Claudine had opted to be as fast and as rough as she could. She felt nails digging into her hips where she was being gripped, short and sharp and more than capable of drawing blood. And it all came together beautifully. Loud, animalistic noises and intermittent curse words tumbled from her mouth uncontrollably, her hips rocked frantically against Claudine's. When Claudine released her hips to reach under her shirt to tease her nipples Futaba saw stars, she rose up off the bed before falling back onto the pillow in a moaning, howling heap. So rough. So thorough. This was perfect. She could barely hear Claudine's orgasmic roar as her own climax neared, and the new, sudden heat being shot deep inside her was what brought her to her peak.

Spent, Claudine flopped down on top of Futaba, her breath warm against her ear. Futaba groaned in slight protest, but lacked the energy to really complain. All she could do was catch her breath as cum oozed out of her and her own sweat mixed with Claudine's. It took a few minutes, but she finally found the strength to speak.

"You're hot."

Claudine chuckled. "I know."

"No, I mean…" Futaba squirmed a little. "It's too hot. You're too hot. I'm dying."

"Oh." With a small grunt Claudine rolled off of Futaba, settling herself down in the spot next to her. Futaba rolled over onto her back, reaching down and delicately pulling the dildo out of her. Doing that felt a little weird, and she had a feeling she was going to be sore later.

"Shit," She said. "I'm fucking wiped."

"But are you feeling better?" Claudine asked, grinning.

Futaba grinned back. "Yeah," she said, "a lot better. Thanks."

"_Pas de problème_." Claudine leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss to Futaba's lips.

"Goodness, why would anyone even be alive in this heat? Oh, Futaba-han, I got you some of those-" Kaoruko's voice trailed off shortly after the door was flung open, the sight of two of two of her girlfriends half-naked and covered in cum and sweat apparently leaving her at a loss for words.

"_Bonjour_ Kaoruko," Claudine said, with a level of casualness that seemed very inappropriate given the circumstances. "How was the date?"

Kaoruko just continued to stare open-mouthed, slowly taking in every detail of the scene in front of her. Every moment of silence only made Futaba blush even harder.

"...Is that my daffodil?" She finally said after way too long, pointing at the dildo lying near the foot of the bed.

"Daffodil?" Claudine snorted. "You call it a daffodil?" Futaba wanted to die for the second time today.

"What I call it doesn't matter," Kaoruko said, setting aside the bags she was carrying and crawling onto the bed. Claudine wisely moved over to the side, watching with amusement. "What matters is that you've worn my Futaba-han out before I've even had a chance to touch her." A wicked gleam was in Kaoruko's eyes as she straddled Futaba's waist. "Oh well. I suppose I'll have to take her in this used state. Surely you can take a little more, can't you, Futaba-han?"

Could she? Well, she wasn't sure, but she had a feeling she was getting more whether she could take it or not.


End file.
